


Please...

by VampizaLife



Series: Jamvis' Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The girl in this could be anyone, but someone did die, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampizaLife/pseuds/VampizaLife
Summary: The noble's attention fixated somewhere else, fear clearly shown on his features."Ferdinand, are you ok?"But Ferdinand sat there, still and silent, eyes trained hard onto something in the distance, but yet so unfocused.Day 6: get it out, no more, stop please
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Series: Jamvis' Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980517
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Please...

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this series will get really limited views and hits, but I enjoy writing these and so I am going to continue it, even if it takes me a while to finish the series. 
> 
> But you've been great reading some of these, so thank you! 
> 
> I'll have to write some fluff in the future to say thank you.
> 
> VampizaLife - Twitter

A tea cup shattered on the floor, tea spilling everywhere. Ferdinand sat there motionless, seemingly oblivious to the remains of the china tea cup scattered across the floor. The noble's attention fixated somewhere else, fear clearly shown on his features.

"Ferdinand, are you ok?"

But Ferdinand sat there, still and silent, eyes trained hard onto something in the distance, but yet so unfocused. It was not like him to be so quiet, ignoring the boiling tea soaking into the grass beneath them. A single tear gracefully slid down his face. Only the wind could be heard. No laughter, no birds tweeting, no distant clanging. It was too quiet for him to handle. 

"Ferdinand?"

She reached over to place his hands on the noble's, which were clutching tightly together, as if they could not break apart. They were cold, and shaking, despite it being Summer. Adrestia was known for its hot Summers, but here Ferdinand sat shivering, trying to keep warm.

"Lorenz?..."

It has been a year since the end of the war. Emperor Edelgard won, guided by her beliefs. But it was at the cost for her soldier's mindsets. The war shaped everyone but took its toll, Ferdinand being one of them. He had a reputation to uphold, the charming Prime Minister, a smile always gracing his face, energy radiating from the man. But there were moments where he faltered. 

Tears slowly fell down his freckled cheeks. A shaking hand slowly raised to point into the distance. His face morphed through different emotions, hope quickly replaced by fear. The arm quickly retracted, and Ferdinand quickly stood up, flaming hair flying behind him. 

He ran. His eyes, occasionally glancing back behind him, everytime he looked round, his eyes trained back forward and he pushed harder, running faster. Murmurs left his mouth. Tears falling down more freely. By the time he reached his room, he was sobbing uncontrollably  
.

Racing behind him, she swiftly made it to Ferdinand's room, catching glimpses of orange hair flying around each corner on the journey. By the time she reached the door, she found it unlocked, Ferdinand collapsed on the floor, gripping at his hair violently, cries loudly audible. She quickly shut the door behind her and made it over to where the noble was.

"Lorenz, I am sorry, I did not mean to,"

He jurked his head up when she placed a hand on his shoulder. His amber eyes made contact with hers. In a split second, he slapped her hand away, crawled away, his voice wavering about, breaking and cracking. His eyes still trained onto hers.

"Lorenz, please, no,"

She tried reaching out to him but he kept shuffling back, further and further until his back hit the wall. A painting that was mounted on the wall, came crashing down, hitting Ferdinand on the head. Glass scattered about, piercing the tan skin. 

With the hit on the head, Ferdinand went limp, slouching on the wall. His head hung down, hair surrounding him like a curtain, hiding him away from the world. 

She raced forward towards Ferdinand, worried that the hit was more damaging then she thought it was. As she cleared the glass, a muffled cry was heard from the orange curtain. She slowly moved the hair away. The sight of Ferdinand there before her broke her heart. She slowly embraced her arms around the noble, thankful when he leaned in. The tears subsided, only hiccups could be heard in the wooden room. 

"I killed him, he was my best friend and I killed him,"

She softly stroked his hair, muttering niceties into his ear.

"You had no choice to, he was on the opposite side,"

"Then why does he haunt me?"

She stopped, and looked down at him, amber eyes connecting with her own. She gazed over his features once more, whilst being given the opportunity to look at him more closely. Bags were visible under the eyes, and his face was more gaunt under closer inspection. 

"Ferdinand…"

"He is there in everything I do. In my writing, my tea, my sleep. He will not go away,"

He dropped his head on her shoulder, his breathing heavy, uneven. Together they just stayed like that, in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
